Obsession 2
by Elaelle
Summary: Sasuke se dévoile enfin à Naruto et lui raconte son passé.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous. Me revoilà avec la suite de "Mon obsession". Comme je l'annonçais, les choses vont se corser avec l'arrivé de plusieurs persos décidé à semer la zizanie dans le couple de Naru/Sasu. Vous êtes prévenu alors ne tentez pas de m'assassiner !**

**Titre : Obsession 2**

**Auteur : Elaelle.**

**Disclaimers : Kishimoto, pas moi !**

**Résumé : lors de leur séjour chez la famille Uchiwa, le couple devra traverser de nouvelles épreuves. S'en sortiront-ils ? Naruto découvrira une facette de son amour qu'il ne soupçonnait mais pas du tout !**

**Il y aura : Naru/Sasu, **Naru/Ita, Sasu/Haku, Naru/Tobi, Sasu/Kisame, Sasu/Kimimaro, Naru/Kimimaro, Lee/Gaara, Neji/Hinata ( Ne vous en faotes pas, vous comprendrez en lisant) et d'autres encore...

**Spécial dédicace à Nanarusasu : j'adore ta fic "frères". Elle est vraiment excellente mais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.

* * *

**

**Récit 1. Conversation dans une voiture : Itachi sans gêne !**

**Voilà de nouveaux problèmes qui se profilent à l'horizon. J'en étais certain, au moment où tout va bien, il faut toujours qu'un élément perturbateur vienne semer la zizanie. Bon sang, j'en ai ras-le-bol ! **

**Je vous explique :**

**Ce très cher Itachi qui, il faut le souligner en passant est un putain de beau gosse m'a serré la main plus longtemps que nécessaire. En la lâchant, il m'a involontairement" caressé. Evidemment, je n'allais pas faire un esclandre devant Sasuke surtout que celui-ci semblait vraiment content de le revoir. Après tout ce temps, c'est normal. Moi par contre, j'étais furieux. Non mais, il se prend pour qui ?**

**J'ai donc décidé de ne rien dire. En disant au revoir à mon père, ce dernier m'a glissé à l'oreille de faire attention. Apparemment, la conduite d'Itachi lui avait aussi sauté aux yeux. Nous avons mit les bagages dans le coffre et nous sommes partit. Les Uchiwa habitait dans une immense propriété, à deux heures de route de Konoha. Putain, tout ce temps avec l'autre pervers ! C'est que je l'ai vite cerné, le mec et s'il croit qu'il arrivera à me mettre dans son lit, il peut toujours crever.**

**Non, je ne suis pas un vantard mais j'ai déjà eu affaire à des types qui avait exactement le même comportement. Gaara m'a apprit à les éloigner et croyez-moi, c'est vraiment efficace. En espérant que je n'ai pas à m'en servir...

* * *

**

**Les deux frères, assis à l'avant discutait à bâtons rompu depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Et moi, tout seul derrière, je me sentais un peu seul. Je n'aimais pas ne pas avoir l'attention de mon amour. Et d'un autre côté, j'étais jaloux de leur apparente proximité. Pourtant, c'était compréhensible puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis trois ans mais bon, que voulez-vous ? On est possessif ou on ne l'est pas !**

**Tout à coup, Itachi a demandé comment nous nous étions rencontrés. Et là, gros blanc. Sasuke est devenu pâle et s'est retranché dans un silence gênant. La tension est monté en flèche, je ne savais quoi dire. Néanmoins, j'ai accepté de répondre.**

**- Nous nous détestions.**

**Sasuke s'est encore plus recroquevillé. Itachi lui a lançé un curieux regard.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Disons que les début ont été difficile mais je ne regrette rien car maintenant, je suis heureux.**

**Sasuke s'est vivement retourné vers moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'allais le descendre devant son frangin ?**

**- Moi aussi, je suis heureux, m'a-t-il dit avec douceur.**

**Kyaaa ! Je craque trop pour ce mec. Il est si...et si...enfin, je suis raide dingue de lui, quoi ! J'avais une féroce envie de l'embrasser mais j'ai de l'éducation. Pas de démonstration passionné devant un inconnu.**

**- Très intéressant, sussurra Itachi.**

**Alors là, j'étais pas du tout rassuré. Il l'a dit doucement, à peine marmonné mais ça ne m'a pas échappé. Et je n'ai pas aimé cette remarque. Sasuke, lui n'a rien remarqué.**

**- Et maintenant, je présume que c'est l'amour fou ? dit à nouveau Itachi, un brin ironique.**

**- C'est exactement ça, répondit Sasuke.**

**Avec un sourire, en plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est naïf ! Il ne voit donc pas où son frangin veut en venir ?

* * *

**

**Bon, faut que je me calme parce que ça tourne au ridicule. Peut-être que je lui prête trop d'intentions douteuses ? S'il le faut, il veut juste s'assurer que son petit frère ne risque rien avec moi. Il serait venu il y a deux ans, je dis pas mais maintenant, c'est différent. Le voilà qui me jete un coup d'oeil par le retro intérieur. **

**...C'est moi où il vient de me faire un clin d'oeil ? Et merde, je sens les problèmes arriver au galop tel un cheval piqué par un taon. Drôle de comparaison, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la seule que j'avais à l'esprit. Le voilà qui continue ses investigations. Merde !**

**- Quel âge as-tu Naruto ?**

**- 18 ans. Pourquoi ?**

**- Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeunes pour vivre ensembles ?**

**- Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport.**

**- On s'aime et on ne peut pas rester loin l'un de l'autre, expliqua Sasuke.**

**Alléluia Sasu ! Si tu savais comme je te bénis !**

**- Vous devez souvent avoir des frictions ?**

**Il veut se la jouer comme ça ? Attend mon beau, tu va pas en revenir...**

**- C'est vrai que côté _frictions_, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, glissais-je d'un ton sournois.**

**A travers le rétro, je le vois ouvrir de grand yeux et rougir légèrement. Niark, dans la figure ! Et je compte bien enfoncer le clou.**

**- Sasu est infatiguable mais j'assure. Je ne me repaît pas de son corps et quand il gémit...mmm, j'adore ça. Ca m'excite encore plus...**

**Ca y est, je suis dur. J'aurais jamais dû m'enflammer comme ça parce que maintenant, mon jean est si serré que je suis obligé de penser à autre chose pour, heu...dégonfler. Sasuke est mort de rire, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il m'arrive. Et ça l'amuse, ce con !**

**- Arrête de te moquer de moi, Amour !**

**- Tu es si sexy quand tu es gêné, il me répond. J'adore ça.**

**- Il y a plein de choses que tu pourrais me faire puisque tu m'adore autant.**

**- Ah oui ? Son regard brille de lubricité.**

**Moui, continue à me fixer comme ça et je te viole sur ton siège. Il s'en rend compte car il se retourne aussitôt en rougissant. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Adorable !**

**- C'est...chaud entre vous, dit Itachi.**

**- Oui. Oh, je t'ai sûrement offensé, m'exclamais-je. C'est impoli de ma part.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien à vous envier de ce côté-là. C'est juste que connaissant mon petit frère, j'aurais cru qu'il refuserait de m'en parler.**

**- Comprend-moi, dit Sasuke. Avec la réaction que père a eu, je ne savais pas si tu...**

**Itachi tient le volant d'une main et de l'autre, ébouriffe ses cheveux. Sasuke se récrie aussitôt et ils font mine de se battre. Ca m'a touché de les voir agir comme ça, ils étaient mignons. Sasuke a allumé la radio qui jouait un air que j'adorais. J'ai ouvert la bouche quand Itachi m'a devancé et s'est mit à chanter à tue-tête. C'était si faux qu'on a explosé de rire. L'ambiance s'est alors considérablement détendu, j'étais moins crispé.

* * *

**

**Finalement, il est génial ce type. Il nous as bien fait rire, c'est dingue le nombre de bêtises qu'il peut dire avec un ton limite sarcastique. Il est intelligent, très même. Ben oui, il n'est pas médecin pour rien.**

**- Vous êtes spécialisé ? lui ai-je demandé.**

**- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, me dit-il. Je n'ai que 26 ans.**

**- Oh...**

**- Niisan est neurochirurgien.**

**- Hein ? Mais c'est impossible, il faut faire de longue études et...**

**- C'est un génie, me précise Sasuke.**

**- Toi aussi frangin, dit alors Itachi.**

**- Quoi ?**

**Je me sens un peu bête, là. Sasu, surdoué ? Remarque, il s'en tire toujours avec les meilleurs notes au lycée et quand il n'est pas à son travail, je le vois rarement bosser.**

**- Mais je ne te vois jamais étudier.**

**- C'est parce que tu dors, me dit-il. **

**- Sasuke, tu ne me l'a jamais dit.**

**Il se tourne vers moi et dit en souriant que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas me déranger. Il est tellement attentionné que je me sens gêné de ne pas lui rendre la pareille. Mais je vais faire des effort, promis. Je me rapproche de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.**

**- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?**

**- Redis-le encore car jamais je ne m'en lasserais.**

**En retournant m'asseoir, j'aperçois comme une lueur de jalousie dans les prunelles d'Itachi. Sur le coup, je n'y prête pas d'attention. J'ai peut-être rêvé !

* * *

**

**- Vous ne dormirez pas dans la même chambre.**

**Itachi nous annonça ça après avoir fait le point sur ses parents. Si je comprend bien, leur père est un homme froid et autoritaire qui a très mal accepté l'homosexualité de son fils. Leurs mère, écrasé par cette homme sans vergogne s'enivre chaques jours et cours les amants. Pour ne pas trop le choquer, nous serons obligés de dormir séparément. J'angoisse déjà à cette idée, de ne pas le sentir contre moi avant de m'endormir ou au réveil. **

**Je lis la même angoisse dans les yeux de mon amour. Lui aussi a du mal à l'accepter et quand je me rappele de ce qu'il m'a confié, cette nuit où il s'est ouvert à moi, j'appréhende la suite. Itachi lui reste serein.**

**- On se débrouillera, lui dis-je pour le rassurer.**

**Il hôcha la tête sans grande conviction. La voiture s'engagea sur une route privé ( j'hallucine, même la route est à eux ! ) puis s'arrête devant un immense portail en bois. Une caméra vidéo filmait chacun de nos gestes. J'ai eu la sensation que notre séjour resterait gravé dans nos mémoires. Et j'étais loin de la vérité...

* * *

**

**Premier chapitre finit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que "Mon obsession". A demain !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous. Me revoilà avec la suite de "Mon obsession". Comme je l'annonçais, les choses vont se corser avec l'arrivé de plusieurs persos décidé à semer la zizanie dans le couple de Naru/Sasu. Vous êtes prévenu alors ne tentez pas de m'assassiner !**

**Titre : Obsession 2**

**Auteur : Elaelle.**

**Disclaimers : Kishimoto, pas moi !**

**Résumé : lors de leur séjour chez la famille Uchiwa, le couple devra traverser de nouvelles épreuves. S'en sortiront-ils ? Naruto découvrira une facette de son amour qu'il ne soupçonnait mais pas du tout !**

**Il y aura : Naru/Sasu, **Naru/Ita, Sasu/Haku, Naru/Tobi, Sasu/Kisame, Sasu/Kimimaro, Naru/Kimimaro, Lee/Gaara, Neji/Hinata ( Ne vous en faotes pas, vous comprendrez en lisant) et d'autres encore...

**Spécial dédicace à Nanarusasu : j'adore ta fic "frères". Elle est vraiment excellente mais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.

* * *

**

**Récit 2. Début de la tempête...**

**Ca y est, nous y sommes. J'arrive pas à le croire, j'en ai le souffle coupé. C'est une maison, ça ? Ma parole, on dirait un château. C'est...immense. Qualificatif qui me semble peu adapté à l'imposante demeure qui se dresse devant mes yeux.**

**Cette maison, si je peux l'appeler ainsi ressemble à un château français. Il y a deux tours de chaques côtés, certainement plus de trois étages et une multitudes de fenêtres. Sasuke m'apprend qu'il y a une dépendance à l'arrière qui sert de jardin d'été. C'est dans cet endroit qu'il aime passer ses journées pour y cultiver les fleurs.**

**Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Mon amour a la main verte. Tout pousse lorsqu'il plante quelque chose. Parfois, je l'observe sans qu'il ne me voit et cette délicatesse qu'il met à manipuler ses rosiers m'attendrit à chaque fois. Il est si délicat, si plein de grâce ! Je ne m'en plaint pas parce qu'il agit de la sorte avec moi.**

**Itachi guette mes réactions du coin de l'oeil. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à savoir quelque chose. La main de Sasuke se glissant dans la mienne détourne mon attention. Je sais qu'il a peur mais par ce geste, me fait comprendre que rien ne se mettra entre nous. Finalement, nous entrons.**

**Un homme habillé comme un pingouin nous salue puis tend la main. Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus, il faut que je lui donne un pourboire ? Franchement ces riches, doivent être sacrément radin pour que leurs employés s'abaissent ainsi à faire l'aumône. Je trouve un billet de vingt que je lui donne avec un sourire contrit, genre : ouais je sais, la vie est dure ! **

**- Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande Sasuke.**

**- Ben, il veut du pognon, je lui en donne. Dis donc, ajoutais-je en baissant la voix, il les paye si peu que ça ton père ? Non parce que là, je suis furieux. Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ses employés.**

**J'entend alors Itachi éclater de rire. Il rit tellement qu'il est plié en deux et se tient le ventre. Je comprend pas, j'ai fait une boulette ?**

**- Naru, il voulais simplement prendre ton manteau, me souffle Sasuke.**

**Boulette ! Sasu se retient mais je vois bien qu'il a aussi envie de rire. Même le marjordome ( drôle de nom, non ? ) esquisse un sourire. Il me rend le billet, prend nos manteaux et s'éloigne. Je vois ses épaules sursauter. Et voilà, cinq minutes et déjà, je me fais remarquer.**

**- Eh ben, ce séjour promet d'être drôle ! dit Itachi.**

**- J'ai pas fait exprès, dis-je en gonflant les joues.**

**Voilà, je boude. Ben quoi ? Je suis pas habitué à ça, moi alors j'ai l'excuse de l'ignorance. Sasuke m'embrasse sur la joue et dit que ce n'est pas grave. Pendant qu'on s'occupe de nos bagages, Sasuke me dit qu'il va me montrer nos chambres. Incroyable, même les couloirs respirent le luxe. Le sol est recouvert d'un parquet tellement brillant que je peux me voir dedans. J'ai presque des remord à marcher dessus. Je ne pourrais pas décrire ce que je vois mais ça en impose. **

**Nous montons un immense escalier. Arrivé au palier du premier étage, je commence à m'engager dans le couloir lorsque Sasuke me tire.**

**- Pas par là, plus haut.**

**Et il me désigne l'étage du dessus du doigt. Parce qu'en plus, faut encore monter ? Et mer.., c'est que j'ai mal aux pieds. A l'étage suivant, il n'y a que quatres portes, séparés les une des autres par la distance. Oui, la distance parce que le couloir est si long que je ne crois pas en arriver jusqu'au bout avant au moins...deux ans ? Ouais, c'est jouable mais va me falloir une sacré réserve d'eau et de provisions. Sasuke rigole à nouveau et m'embrasse.**

**- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, hein ?**

**- Que veux-tu, quand je vois tout ce chemin, je me dis qu'il va falloir que je me lève _trèèèèsss_ tôt pour arriver à l'heure au déjeuner.**

**- Arrête de dire des bêtises et viens.**

**Il ouvre la première porte et s'efface pour me laisser entrer. La pièce est de forme semi-circulaire. Une immense baie vitré en fait presque la moitié, donnant sur l'immense parc à l'arrière de ce petit chateau. Au centre trône un immense futon. Les draps de soie noire m'attirent comme un aimant. Je nous revois lors de notre première nuit, lui allongé dessus, ses cheveux d'ébènes...**

**Stop ! Faut que j'arrête de m'exciter. Je m'oblige à regarder ailleurs. Il y a braiment tout le confort : un écran plasma fait face au lit, accroché au mur, juste au-dessus d'un longue commode indienne. Un bureau sur la droite soutient un pc et la porte sur la gauche donne sur un dressing-room et une salle debain. Je remarque la porte communiquante et Sasu me dit que derrière se trouve sa chambre.**

**C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir. Sa chambre. Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il reste trop loin de moi. Il s'en aperçoit car il vient m'enlacer par derrière et m'embrasse la nuque.**

**- J'ai envie de toi.**

**- Mmm...que dirais-tu d'étrenner ce magnifique jacuzzi ?**

**Pas besoin de réponse. Deux heures plus tard, je retourne dans ma chambre quand je sens que je ne suis pas seul. Et qui vois-je, assis tranquillement sur le lit et me détaillant sans vergogne ? Je vous le donne en mille : Ita-putain de beau gosse-chi. Son regard me brûle la peau mais je reste impassible. J'ai froid, juste une serviette noué autour de la taille.**

**- Vous en avez mit du temps. Bien, le jacuzzi ?**

**- T'étais là ?**

**- Ca fait cinq minutes que j'attend.**

**Je n'y crois pas du tout mais bon...**

**- Heu...pourquoi t'est là ?**

**- Pour vous dire que père est arrivé et qu'il vous attend dans le petit salon. Comme tu ne connais pas le chemin...**

**- Sasuke va m'y conduire.**

**- Comme tu veux. **

**Il s'avance vers la porte, s'arrête brusquement à mes côtés et me dit sans me regarder :**

**- Tu es vraiment mon genre, Naruto. Et j'ai bien l'intention de t'avoir.**

**Il me frôle les fesses par "inadvertance" ? Bref, j'attend qu'il sorte pour me laisser tomber à genoux. Bon sang, vais-je devoir passer mon temps à repousser ses avances ?**

**Il est superbe, faut bien dire ce qui est mais j'ai Sasuke dans la tête. Rien ne me détournera de lui et jamais je ne mettrais en péril notre relation pour un coup à la va-vite. Je l'aime trop pour ça.**

**Si on m'avait dit que je lui serais fidèle, j'en aurais rit. Mais que voulez-vous, le coeur a ses mystères que la raison ignore.**

**Je saute dans un jean, enfile un tee-shirt puis ouvre la porte pour tomber nez-à-nez avec mon amour. Il me sourit, me prend la main et m'entraîne en bas. Nous croisons le majordome qui m'adresse un sourire que je lui rend. Puis nous arrivons devant la porte du petit salon. J'ai l'air sûr de moi mais en réalité, je n'en mène pas large. Seulement, il faut que je reste stoïque car Sasu est angoissé comme jamais. Je serre sa main plus fort et il me jette un regard reconnaissant.**

**Puis il lève la main, frappe et ouvre.

* * *

**

**Doru Uchiwa est un bel homme. Proche de la cinquantaine, les tempes grisonnantes, il est la réplique exacte de mon amour. Sasu lui ressemblera-t-il à son âge ? J'espère car il sera vraiment sexy !**

**Il n'est pas comme je le pensais. Sasuke m'a décrit un homme froid quand moi, j'ai découvert un père attentionné. Oui, il est bourru et exprime mal ses sentiment ( pourquoi il me fait penser à quelqu'un ? Qui ? Gaara ? Non...) mais je crois qu'il aime vraiment ses enfants. Bon, je sais que ça doit être dur pour lui d'apprendre que son fils est gay. Ca suppose qu'il n'aura jamais de descendance et qu'il aime sucer les bites mais bon, je le comprend.**

**Nous avons discuté pendant une heure. Je voyais qu'il avait envie de parler à Sasuke mais celui-ci se retranchait derrière un mur de silence et se contentait de serrer ma main. Alors je faisais la conversation avec Itachi. Il a rit lorsque son aîné lui a raconté pour le billet et Sasu s'est crispé. Il semblait étonné.**

**Je crois que je vais avoir du travail pour les rabibocher. Non parce que si j'ai accepté de venir, c'est bien pour qu'ils se réconcilient. On ne devrait jamais rester fâché avec sa famille. Moi je n'en ai pas et dieu sait que je ferais tout pour rester en bon terme. On fait tous des erreur...**

**Le marjordome est venu nous dire que le dîner était servi. En entrant dans la salle à manger, j'ai vu que la table était dressé pour six. Tiens ? Sasu m'a bien dit qu'il n'avait qu'un frère et en comptant sa mère, il reste toujours une assiette de plus. Enfin, je n'y pense plus car l'odeur est vraiment alléchante, me rappelant que je crève de faim. Nous nous asseyons et là, la porte s'ouvre à la volée.**

**Une femme entre. Son visage est froid, fermé sans aucune expression. Elle fait un pas de côté pour laisser entrer un jeune homme d'environ notre âge tandis que ses yeux froid jauge chacun d'entre nous pour s'arrêter sur moi.

* * *

**

**Et là, je sais. Mon ennemi, c'est elle. Pas Doru mais cette femme au regard sournois, ivre morte qui trébuche sur ses talons haut.**

**Je sens Sasuke se raidir à mes côtés. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil, intrigué pour le voir rougir. Quoi ?**

**- Haku ? s'exclame-t-il.**

**- Sasuke, dit le nouveau venu. Je suis content de te voir.**

**Une jalousie sans nom me dévore les entrailles quand je vois _mon amour_ sauter de sa chaise pour enlacer ce Haku. Parce que ce dernier me jette un regard au-dessus de son épaule, genre : je le veux et je l'aurais.**

**J'aperçois sa mère me lancer un sourire narcquois que je lui renvoie sans sourciller.**

**La guerre vient de commencer...et je compte bien la gagner !

* * *

**

**Les choses se corsent pour notre couple. Naruto va-t-il résister à l'envie de casser la figure à Haku ?**

**Il fera une rencontre qui envenimeront les choses avec Sasuke. A demain !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à tous. Me revoilà avec la suite de "Mon obsession". Comme je l'annonçais, les choses vont se corser avec l'arrivé de plusieurs persos décidé à semer la zizanie dans le couple de Naru/Sasu. Vous êtes prévenu alors ne tentez pas de m'assassiner !**

**Titre : Obsession 2**

**Auteur : Elaelle.**

**Disclaimers : Kishimoto, pas moi !**

**Résumé : lors de leur séjour chez la famille Uchiwa, le couple devra traverser de nouvelles épreuves. S'en sortiront-ils ? Naruto découvrira une facette de son amour qu'il ne soupçonnait mais pas du tout !**

**Il y aura : Naru/Sasu, **Naru/Ita, Sasu/Haku, Naru/Tobi, Sasu/Kisame, Naru/Kimimaro, Lee/Gaara, Neji/Hinata ( Ne vous en faites pas, vous comprendrez en lisant) et d'autres encore...

**Spécial dédicace à Nanarusasu : j'adore ta fic "frères". Elle est vraiment excellente mais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.

* * *

**

**Récit 3. Une dispute et un allié insoupçonné.**

**Après un repas qui, je dois dire m'est resté en travers de la gorge, nous sommes remontés dans nos chambre. J'ai claqué ma porte alors que je savais pertinemment que Sasuke était juste derrière. Peut-être voulait-il un bisou pour la nuit mais j'étais trop furieux.**

**Non mais je rêve, il a passé son temps à discuter avec ce "m'a-tu vu" de Haku sans daigner faire attention à moi et ensuite, crois que je lui ouvrirais les bras ? Pff, il ne me connaît pas encore bien, lui ! J'ôtais rageusement mon pull, suivi par mon tee-shirt noir avant de me poster devant l'immense baie vitré. Le manteau sombre de la nuit était illuminé par une myriades de diamant étincelant, répandant une douce lumière sur le jardin en contrebas.**

**J'étais détendu ; c'est le moment que choisit Sasuke pour entrer par notre porte communiquante.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

**Je me raidis au son du ton froid et hautain qu'il avait employé. Jamais encore il ne m'avait parlé de la sorte.**

**- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? crachais-je avec virulence. Alors que tu as passé la soirée à rire avec ton "ex" ?**

**Je le vois se figer. Oh, parce qu'il pensait que je ne le savais pas ? En tout cas, merci à toi Itachi de me l'avoir soufflé pendant le repas.**

**- Qui t'as dit ?**

**- Ce n'est pas ça l'important mais bien qu'à la première occasion, tu te laisse aller à flirter avec le premier venu.**

**- Nous n'avons fait que parler...**

**- Toi oui mais lui, c'était bel et bien de la drague.**

**- Enfin Naru, il n'est rien pour moi, tu le sais bien !**

**- J'en ai pas eu l'impression.**

**- Ne dit pas ça. Je t'aime et tu le sais !**

**J'ai fait volte-face en lui criant de s'en souvenir.**

**- Rappele-toi en à l'avenir.Tu m'a invité pour que je rencontre tes parents et non pour me laisser dès que tu croise un ex.**

**- Excuse-moi ! marmonna Sasuke. Je n'avais pas vu...**

**- Mouais...**

**- Tu boude ?**

**- Non !**

**Il savait bien que c'était faux. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres pendant qu'il s'approchait de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.**

**- Amour, que dirais-tu d'étrenner ce grand lit cette nuit ?**

**Qui refuserait une pareille proposition, surtout lorsqu'elle est faite par un beau brun aux yeux luisant de luxure ?

* * *

**

**Ouhlà, quelle nuit épuisante ! Je roule sur le dos en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Sasu puis file dans la salle de bain. En m'examinant dans le miroir, je vois avec horreur qu'il m'a fait pas moins de six suçons. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte hier, j'ai encore le souvenir de nos ébats plus que fougueux à l'esprit.**

**J'entre sous la douche et me savonne quand il me rejoint pour un nouveau câlin puis nous descendons pour déjeuner. Lorsque nous arrivons, j'ai la mauvaise surprise de voir ce Hacku assis entre Itachi et une chaise vide. Sasu s'y installe immédiatement, faisant mine de ne pas voir mon expression furibonde et commence à entamer avec lui une discussion.**

**J'étais fou de rage, tant et si bien que je n'ai pas entendu lorsque le père d'Itachi m'a adressé la parole.**

**- Vous êtes jaloux.**

**- Hein ? dis-je peu élégamment en me tournant vers lui. Oh heu...**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sasu ne retombera jamais dans les bras de Hacku.**

**- Vous semblez si sûr !**

**- Croyez-moi, ils s'entendent bien mais je connais mon fils.**

**Comme je ne disais rien, il prit ça pour une preuve.**

**- Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore touché la véritable personnalité de mon fils.**

**- Sachez que ça fait un an que nous sommes ensembles et...**

**- Oui, vous viviez dans votre cocon, sans interférances mais là, ce n'est plus le cas.**

**- Et vous me conseillez quoi pour...supporter ça, dis-je en désignant les deux garçons. Il m'ignore dès qu'il le voit et pourtant, j'ai cru ce qu'il me disait hier.**

**Son père sembla réfléchir sur ce qu'il pourrait dire, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, il se lança.

* * *

**

**- Ce que j'ai à vous proposer est à double tranchant, Naruto mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il cesse de vous manipuler.**

**- Hein ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?**

**- Et bien, Sasuke est très fort quand il s'agit d'emmener les gens où il le veut.**

**- Oui, dis-je doucement. Ca, j'avais remarqué...**

**- Et il continuera de vous pousser à la jalousie tant qu'il verra que ça fonctionnera. C'est pour lui un moyen de tester ce que vous ressentez.**

**- Mais je ne suis pas un coureur de chemise.**

**- Oui mais il le fera pour s'en assurer.**

**- ...oh...et qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ?**

**- Ignorez sa conduite et calquez la vôtre sur la sienne. Puisqu'il vous teste, faites-en sorte de lui prouver que d'autres personnes peuvent s'intéresser à vous sans qu'il y ait un retour.**

**- Et vous me dites ça comme ça ? Comprenez-moi, vous me poussez presque à flirter avec d'autres hommes alors que je suis avec votre fils. Chercheriez-vous à nous séparer ?**

**Il se mit à rire, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu dire de comique mais visiblement, il se fend la poire.**

**- Vous ne comprenez pas. Il va faire de votre séjour un enfer si vous ne faites rien pour le stopper.**

**- J'ai la sensation que je ne suis pas le premier à qui il l'a fait.**

**- En fait, vous êtes le seul à être arrivé jusqu'ici. Même lorsqu'il était avec Hacku, ça n'a pas duré.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Une semaine.**

**- Whaou !**

**- C'est exactement ça. A vrai dire, Sasu n'est jamais resté bien longtemps avec ses conquêtes. Hormis ce Gaara mais ça n'a duré que deux mois.**

**- Je crois que je vais faire ce que vous me dites.**

**- Alors, bonne chance et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin d'aide.**

**Finalement, l'est plutôt cool, son père !

* * *

**

**J'ai donc décidé de me promener seul dans leur immense propriété. Les environs étaient tellement paisible que j'ai finit par m'emdormir au pied d'un immense cerisier quand j'ai sentit une présence qui me tira de ma langueur.**

**Un jeune homme se tenait devant moi, m'inspectant sous toutes les coutures. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais réveillé, il recula vivement, apeuré.**

**- Attend ! dis-je précipitemment.**

**- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...**

**- Ce n'est rien. J'ai dû m'assoupir. Je m'appele Naruto. Et toi ?**

**- ...Kimimaro...**

**- Enchanté !**

**Il ne me répondit pas mais rougit allègrement. Dieu ce qu'il était beau. Ses longs cheveux blanc tombait sur ses épaules et sa peau de nacre faisait ressortir ses yeux couleurs de glace. J'en restais muet de surprise. Quelle beauté !**

**Il me faisait de l'effet. Personne depuis Sasuke ne m'avait fait autant d'effet et petit naru (pas si petit que ça, en fait. Quoi, je me vante pas, c'est que je suis un sacré étalon ) était du même avis.**

**- Tu est le petit ami de Sasuke ? finit-il par me demander.**

**- Oui. Et toi ?**

**- Mes parents travaillaient ici et à leurs mort, monsieur Uchiwa a demandé ma garde.**

**Je l'invite à s'asseoir près de moi. J'ai l'envie de connaître ce garçon qui semble si fragile et de le protéger contre tout et n'importe quoi. Drôle de sensation mais c'est ce qui se dégage de sa personne.**

**- Il y a longtemps que tu vis ici ?**

**- Depuis tout petit.**

**- Alors tu connais bien les deux frères Uchiwa.**

**- Heu..., il rougit encore plus. Je parle souvent avec Sasuke car nous aimons tout les deux les plantes. Mais je ne vois guère Itachi.**

**La façon dont il a prononcé son nom me mit la puce à l'oreille. Puis je secouais la tête en me sermonnant : tu te tapes des flash, Naruto. Pas bon du tout !**

**Nous avons encore discuté puis il m'a invité à venir le voir aussi souvent que je le voulais dans le jardin d'été. Nous nous sommes séparés et je suis rentré, le coeur plus léger. Oui, il me plairait de revenir discuter avec lui.**

**Il semble si frêle mais une gentillesse hors du commun irradie de sa personne. C'est dingue ce que je me sens détendu. Bon, je vais aller trouver Sasu et lui faire un énorme câlin.**

**Ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'est que mon amour nous avait épié tout du long, le visage déformé par la jalousie, les poings crispés.

* * *

**

**Désolé du retard mais j'écrivais une autre fic dont j'ai eu soudainement l'inspiration. Prochain chapitre :**

**" Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être aussi possessif. "**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou à tous. Me revoilà avec la suite de "Mon obsession". Comme je l'annonçais, les choses vont se corser avec l'arrivé de plusieurs persos décidé à semer la zizanie dans le couple de Naru/Sasu. Vous êtes prévenu alors ne tentez pas de m'assassiner !**

**Titre : Obsession 2**

**Auteur : Elaelle.**

**Disclaimers : Kishimoto, pas moi !**

**Résumé : lors de leur séjour chez la famille Uchiwa, le couple devra traverser de nouvelles épreuves. S'en sortiront-ils ? Naruto découvrira une facette de son amour qu'il ne soupçonnait mais pas du tout !**

**Il y aura : Naru/Sasu, ( vague **Naru/Ita et Sasu/Haku ), Naru/Tobi, Sasu/Kisame, Naru/Kimimaro, Lee/Gaara, Neji/Hinata ( Ne vous en faites pas, vous comprendrez en lisant) **Ita/kimimaro** et d'autres encore...les couples en gras sont les principaux.

**Spécial dédicace à Nanarusasu : j'adore ta fic "frères". Elle est vraiment excellente mais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.

* * *

**

**Récit 4. Les choses empirent.**

**Lorsque je suis revenu du jardin, je suis tombé sur Itachi qui, semble-t-il revenait de l'hopital. Il passa devant moi en coup de vent, me gratifiant tout de même d'un clin d'oeil avant de monter l'escalier. Puis je me suis mit à la recherche de Sasuke, que j'ai finit par trouver dans le petit salon. Il n'était pas seul et en entrant, j'eu une vision qui me glaça sur place : Hacku le tenait dans ses bras et embrassait son cou. **

**Sasuke avait les yeux fermés, des gémissements de plaisirs franchissait ses lèvres. Puis Hacku a redressé sa tête pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. A ce moment-là, Sasu a ouvert les yeux et l'a repoussé.**

**Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai ressenti ? Je n'entendais plus rien. Pour moi, mon coeur venait de s'arrêter de battre, mon visage était livide et mes mains tremblait. Deux jours, il lui avait fallut deux jours pour se retrouver dans les bras d'un autre. J'étais tellement ailleurs que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'ils m'avaient vu. Sasuke a commencé à s'approcher, ses lèvres bougeait mais je n'entendais rien.**

**Je sombre à nouveau dans cette spirale qui m'a conduit à cette dépression, il recommençait à jouer avec moi. Mais cette fois, je ne me laisserais pas faire, non ! Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour avant que je n'abatte sur lui un poing d'une violence inouïe. Il tomba à la renverse, l'arcade en sang. Hacku hurla mais je ne l'entendais pas, consumé par ma haine.**

**- Tu va payer, dis-je d'une voix basse, sans intonation et je le vis déglutir. T'aurais jamais dû...**

**- Attend...**

**Mais je n'écoutais pas plus et partit sans un regard en arrière. S'il comptait la jouer comme ça, il allait être servi. Je grimpais les marches quatres à quatre à la recherche de la personne qui saurait m'aider à accomplir ma vengeance. Par chance, il sortait justement de sa chambre.**

**- Nar...**

**Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler que déjà, je le plaquais contre le mur et m'emparais de ses lèvres pour un baiser vertigineux comme je savais les faire.

* * *

**

**- Il est dingue ce mec !**

**Hacku aida Sasuke a se relever. Celui-ci grimaça : le blond n'y était pas allé de main morte.**

**- Laisse, c'est normal.**

**- Quoi ? Il te frappe alors qu'on ne faisait rien de mal.**

**- Ah oui ? Si tu voyais ton petit ami dans les bras d'un ex, ex qui l'embrasse dans le cou et que ton copain ne cache pas le plaisir qu'il y trouve, comment réagirais-tu ?**

**- Je ne t'aurais jamais frappé.**

**- Tu ne sais pas alors tais-toi !**

**Hacku s'éloigna, furieux.**

**- J'ai fait ça pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me traites ? Je vais te dire une chose, Sasu : a trop jouer avec le feu, tu risques de tout perdre alors fais bien attention à ce que tu fait.**

**- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je fais.**

**- Libre à toi de gâcher ton couple, moi je m'en lave les mains. Finalement, tu n'as pas changé, t'est toujours le con arrogant que je connaissais.**

**- Ca ne t'a pas empêcher de me draguer hier.**

**- J'ai cru que tu avais changé. C'est bien, tu joues bien ton perso mais je crois que Naru va finir par s'en rendre compte et a ce moment-là, il ne te restera que tes yeux pour pleurer.**

**- Tais-toi ! hurla Sasuke, les mains sur ses oreilles. Tu crois que j'aime ce que je suis ?**

**" Tu crois que je ne me hait pas de lui faire subir tout ça ? Mais j'ai peur, tu comprend ? Avant, j'avais le contrôle, nous étions bien dans notre cocon mais maintenant qu'il faut revenir parmi tous, j'ai peur que le premier venu me le prenne. Je sais que je risque de le pousser à me quitter mais je n'arrive pas à être autrement. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? "**

**- Attiser sa jalousie n'est pas la solution.**

**- Bon sang, je le sais...**

**- Alors va le voir et explique-lui !**

**- Je peux pas, souffla le brun.**

**Hacku secoua la tête, dépité. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et ne souhaitait pas se retrouver entre eux. Qu'il se débrouille, Sasuke n'aurait pas besoin de lui pour saccager ce qu'il avait. Autant s'éloigner et regarder de loin, en simple spectateur.**

**- J'ai de la peine pour toi, finit par dire son cousin. Parce que tu ne sera jamais heureux.**

**Et il sortit, laissant le brun pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

**

**- Tu m'expliques là ?**

**Itachi me tenait à bout de bras. Il était perplexe, je le voyais bien mais le feu de ma vengeance brûlait dans mes veines et je voulais faire le plus de mal à Sasuke. Qui d'autre qu'Itachi pour ça ?**

**- Rien, je me suis juste rendu compte que tu me plaisait et...**

**- Je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie, Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- Baise-moi !**

**- Hein ?**

**- T'est sourd, en plus ?**

**Il secoua la tête tandis que mes mains se mettait à vagabonder sur son corps. Mais il s'empressa de me repousser.**

**- Naruto, je ne veux pas être considéré comme un bouche-trou ou être la solution à ta crise de couple. Alors soit tu me dis ce qu'il y a, soit je t'envoie bouler.**

**Je lui expliquais tout, mon copain dans les bras de son ex et ce que j'avais fait. Itachi resta songeur un instant puis m'ordonna d'aller le voir.**

**- J'en ai pas la force, dieu sait ce que je vais lui faire.**

**- Il le faut car autrement, ça risque d'envenimer.**

**- Je ne compte pas lui pardonner cet "égarement". Depuis le début, je savais que ce Hacku lui tournait autour mais je lui faisait confiance. Et lui, il me poignarde dans le dos alors qu'il me présente à sa famille. Mais quel genre de monstre est-il, hein ?**

**- Ecoute, je ne peux rien te dire sur son comportement. Va le voir et expliquez-vous ! Si après tu as besoin de parler, je serais là.**

**Il me laissa seul. J'étais beaucoup trop furieux pour ça alors je suis ressortit. Sans m'en aperçevoir, mes pas m'ont mené jusqu'au jardin d'été. Pourquoi pas ?**

**J'entrais dans un splendide jardin. Une multitudes de fleurs de variétés diverses et aux couleurs variés éblouissait mes yeux ; un mélange de parfum embaumait l'air. Je marchais dans l'allée, me penchant parfois pour lire les noms sur les étiquettes quand je le vis.**

**Agenouillé dans la terre, ses cheveux retenu par un élastique, Kimimaro arrosait un massif de roses. Ses gestes étaient lent et précis. Je restais là, à le regarder fasciné par sa personne. Il était si paisible, il dégageait une telle sérénité que je m'assis à même le sol pour le regarder tout à loisir.**

**- Naruto, dit-il de sa voix tranquille. Peux-tu me passer la petite bêche derrière toi, s'il te plaît ?**

**Je sursautais. Il m'avait vu ? Je me levais pour lui donner avant de me rasseoir mais cette fois, près de lui.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? tu n'est pas avec Sasuke ?**

**A ce nom, je me renfrognais. Il le vit mais ne dit rien, me laissant le loisir d'en parler si je le voulais. Je finis pas lui expliquer sans qu'il ne m'interrompe une seule fois.**

**- Et tu l'a frappé ?**

**C'était dit sans reproche mais tout d'un coup, je me sentis mal. J'avais peut-être été trop impulsif ?**

**- J'aurais pas dû.**

**- C'était compréhensible mais la violence n'a jamais été une solution.**

**- Je m'en veux mais comment oublier ce que j'ai vu ? Tu n'aurais pas un conseil, toi qui le connais ?**

**- Je pourrais te dire beaucoup de choses mais ça ne t'aiderais pas.**

**- S'il te plaît !**

**Kimimaro posa son arrosoir puis se tourna dans ma direction.**

**- Pose ta question.**

**J'ouvris la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Voilà, j'étais bloqué. Mon interlocuteur esquissa un sourire avant de s'approcher de moi. Son visage franchit lentement la distance qui nous séparait puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était doux et tendre mais étrangement, je ne ressentais rien d'autre qu'une vague de tendresse. Puis il rompit le contact et retourna à sa place.**

**- Ce que je t'avais dit autrefois vient de se vérifier, n'est-ce pas ?**

**A qui parlait-il ? Je me retournais pour trouver Sasuke derrière moi, le visage décomposé. Depuis quand était-il là ?**

**- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ai raison ? souffla Sasu.**

**- J'ai tort parfois.**

**- C'est rare.**

**- Pas autant que tu ne le pense. Qu'as-tu ressenti ?**

**- Je n'ai pas aimé...mais ce n'est que justice.**

**- Crois-tu ?**

**- J'ai joué avec le feu mais j'y peux rien. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte pas qu'on le regarde, qu'on le touche ou qu'on lui adresse la parole. Il est à moi et si je dois faire le vide autour de lui pour que rien ne nous sépare, je le ferais ! clama-t-il d'une voix saccadé par l'émotion.**

**Hein ? Je suis perdu, là ! Mais c'est quoi ce discours ? Il me prend pour quoi, sa chose ?**

**- Je ne t'appartiens pas Sasuke, beuglais-je, hors de moi.**

**- Crois ce que tu veux, me répondit-il d'un ton tremblant. Mais si je vois quelqu'un rôder autour de toi, je tuerais cette personne.**

**Il m'empoigna par le col pour écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser violent puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif en lançant qu'il tiendrait parole. J'étais tétanisé. Ce côté de sa personne que j'ignorais me faisait peur parce que ce sentiment était d'une telle extrémité que je craignais le pire pour quiconque m'approcherait.**

**Puis je réalisais : Kimimaro risquait gros.**

**- Ne t'en fait pas, me dit-il comme s'il avait lu mes pensées. Il ne me fera rien.**

**- Qu'en sais-tu ?**

**- Crois-moi, il ne se risquera pas à me faire le moindre mal autrement, Itachi se chargera de lui.**

**- Oh ? Est-ce que toi et lui...**

**- J'aimerais mais il s'évertue à me considérer comme un frère. Et moi, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, je l'aime à en perdre la raison. Mais il ne me voit pas...**

**Nous avons discuté encore une heure avant que je ne retourne au manoir pour manger, repas où Sasuke brilla par son absence, de même que Hacku. Encore heureux que cette tête de plouc n'y était pas car des couvert aurait mystérieusement volé dans sa direction, menaçant sa vie. Itachi ne fit aucune remarques sur ce qui s'était passé entre nous et je lui en fut gré : j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise de m'être laissé allé de la sorte.

* * *

**

**J'ai regagné ma chambre pour y trouver Sasuke qui dormait déjà. Je me suis déshabillé avant de me glisser entre les draps et de lui tourner le dos. Il grogna dans son sommeil, se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Et je l'entendit murmurer :**

**- Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi mon ange blond.**

**Je réprimais un frisson. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être aussi possessif. Et ça me faisait peur.**

**Merci pour vos review à toutes et à tous, elles m'ont fait plaisir. prochain chapitre :

* * *

**

**"- Je t'avais prévenu...**

**Il jeta la lame ensanglanté au loin alors qu'un sourire déformait ses trait. "**

**A dans deux jours ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou à tous. Me revoilà avec la suite de "Mon obsession". Comme je l'annonçais, les choses vont se corser avec l'arrivé de plusieurs persos décidé à semer la zizanie dans le couple de Naru/Sasu. Vous êtes prévenu alors ne tentez pas de m'assassiner !**

**Titre : Obsession 2**

**Auteur : Elaelle.**

**Disclaimers : Kishimoto, pas moi !**

**Résumé : lors de leur séjour chez la famille Uchiwa, le couple devra traverser de nouvelles épreuves. S'en sortiront-ils ? Naruto découvrira une facette de son amour qu'il ne soupçonnait mais pas du tout !**

**Il y aura : Naru/Sasu, vague **Naru/Ita et Sasu/Haku, Naru/Tobi, Sasu/Kisame, Naru/Kimimaro, Lee/Gaara, Neji/Hinata ( Ne vous en faites pas, vous comprendrez en lisant) **Ita/kimimaro, Sasu/Deidara** et d'autres encore...

**Spécial dédicace à Nanarusasu : j'adore ta fic "frères". Elle est vraiment excellente mais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.

* * *

**

**Récit 5. Les choses dérapent.**

**Un mois et demi. Je dois tenir encore tout ce temps avant de rentrer chez moi. Putain, j'en peux plus. Je suis fatigué, constamment sur les nerfs et sur mes gardes. Je deviens dingue, il va me rendre dingue.  
Depuis une semaine, il ne cesse de me coller, surveillant mes moindres fait et gestes de son regard acéré. Chaques pas que je fais, chaques gestes est épié, il parvient même à surgir dans les endroits les plus insolites, m'attend devant la porte des toilettes en poussant même le vice à inspecter la pièce quand je sors.**

**Je n'en dors plus, mes mains tremblent et j'appréhende chacune de mes actions. J'ai bien tenté de discuter avec lui de son comportement mais rien à faire, il n'en démord pas. J'ai peur. Oui, je crève de peur. Itachi et Doru s'en sont rendu compte ; même Kimimaro qui pourtant ne m'a vu que rarement ces derniers temps. Mais je suis obligé de les tenir à distance car Sasuke a été très clair à ce sujet.**

**Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que je parle à quelqu'un que je vais me jeter dans ses bras ! Mais j'ai changé d'avis lorsque j'ai eu un aperçu de jusqu'où il pouvait aller.**

**Un jour après sa crise, nous nous sommes rendu en ville. Il voulait me faire un cadeau et nous en avons profité pour flaner dans les rues, la main dans la main. Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il fusillait du regard tout ceux qui avait le malheur de poser les yeux sur nous, occupé a faire du lèche-vitrine. Puis nous sommes allés au restaurant, un endroit chic et classe.**

**J'avais la sensation de ne pas être à ma place ; je n'aimais pas ce genre d'endroit mais Sasuke les affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il aimait être traité avec déférance, comme un roi. Pendant que nous mangions, je l'ai vu faire un signe. Puis une silhouette imposante est entré dans mon champs de vision.

* * *

**

**Il s'appelait Kisame, un drôle de type qui ressemblait étrangement à un requin. Toute sa physionomie me rappelait ces créatures au fond de l'océan, friande de viande fraîche accentué par ses dents en pointes. Lui et Sasuke ont commencé à discuter mais je voyais bien comme me regardait Kisame. Et j'avais peur !**

**Une étrange lueur s'est allumé dans les yeux de Sasuke. Je l'ai vu se pencher à l'oreille de Kisame pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille. L'autre s'est renfrogné avant de sourire puis a haussé les épaules. Je n'aimais pas ce que je voyais mais pas moyen de faire un esclandre maintenant. Alors je restais assis sans rien dire. Débuta une étrange conversation entre eux.**

**- Tu n'est pas sérieux ? dit Kisame.**

**- Oh si ! Tu me connais, non ? Je ne plaisante pas.**

**- Comme si j'allais t'écouter.**

**- Crois-moi, je suis plus que sérieux.**

**- T'est pas net, toi.**

**- Je t'avais prévenu alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles.**

**- Mouais.**

**Kisame se leva, furieux.**

**- Il est temps que j'ai une conversation avec ton frère. T'est pas net, faut t'enfermer !**

**Et il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Sasuke le suivi du regard avant de me tendre son portefeuille.**

**- Je vais me soulager amour, me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

**J'aurais bien voulu lui poser des questions mais il fila comme l'éclair. Tant pis, ce serait pour plus tard.

* * *

**

**Kisame se fit violemment plaquer contre le mur avant de sentir des lèvres prendre possession de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux, envahit par un parfum qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.**

**- J'ai cru que tu avais changé, dit-il lorsque le baiser fut rompu.**

**- C'est le cas, rétorqua Sasuke. Je suis amoureux.**

**- Ah vraiment ? On dirait pas vu comme tu te comporte.**

**- Justement, je suis venu pour mettre les choses au clair.**

**Il leva la main et l'abattit violemment dans le thorax de Kisame. Ce dernier poussa un feulement et glissa à terre, les mains sur sa blessure.**

**- Je t'avais prévenu...**

**Il nettoya soigneusement la lame ensanglanté avant de la jeter au loin alors qu'un sourire déformait se straits.**

**- ...Naruto est à moi et moi seul. Tu as osé le regarder, j'ai vu la convoitise dans tes yeux et ça ne m'a pas plut. Sache qu'il m'appartient. Aujourd'hui était un avertissement mais si je te revois, tu vivras tes derniers instant. ai-je été assez clair ?**

**Kisame hôcha la tête, trop apeuré pour répondre. Il avait mal et souffrait, son sang se répandait sur le carrelage froid des toilettes. Après un dernier regard méprisant, Sasuke quitta les toilettes et rejoignit Naruto qui l'attendait devant l'établissement. Une bonne chose de faite, pensa le brun.**

**De retour au manoir, il se jeta sur son blond et l'embrassa passionnément mais Naruto voulait discuter.**

**- Bon sang, pourquoi tu me demande ça ? s'énerva Sasuke.**

**- Je veux savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit.**

**- Ca ne te concerne en rien.**

**- Sasu, je ne suis pas dupe. Tu l'as menacé, c'est ça ?**

**- ...**

**- Répond !**

**- Ne me parle pas comme ça. Je ne fait que défendre mon territoire.**

**- Arrête de parler comme ça et répond !**

**- Il te regardait, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.**

**Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il sous-entendait.**

**- Bon sang Sasu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Je vais bien.**

**- Arrête de me mentir, je ne suis pas dupe. Tu me fait peur, tes paroles me font peur. J'ai la sensation que tu me considère comme un objet de valeurs et j'étouffe.**

**- Quoi ? s'écria le brun. **

**- Nous ne pouvons pas rester collé l'un à l'autre sans arrêt et...**

**- Alors c'est ça ? Tu veux me quitter ? Hurla Sasuke.**

**- Mais non, je...**

**- Ta gueule !**

**Il me sauta dessus pour me rouer de coups plus violent les uns que les autres. Il m'avait prit au dépourvu et j'essayais d'éviter ses coups, sans grans succès. Je perdis connaissance sans voir les larmes qui perlait à ses yeux ni entendre ses cris déchirant.

* * *

**

**Lorsque je me réveillais, ce fut pour voir Itachi penché au-dessus de moi. Ses traits était tirés et il semblait soucieux.**

**- Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?**

**- Où est Sasuke ? dis-je d'une voix tremblante.**

**- Il est sortit en coup de vent et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.**

**- Sais-tu où il est allé ?**

**- J'en ai une vague idée mais je ne crois pas que...**

**- Emmène-moi !

* * *

**

**Une boîte de nuit. La musique y était assourdissante. Je zigzaguait entre les gens, indifférent aux mais baladeuses et autres regard de convoitises. Il était là, le videur l'avait dit à Itachi. J'ai fait le tour de la boîte quand j'ai vu ce couloir. Je m'y suis engagé, une peur sourde m'étreignant le coeur.**

**Appuyé contre le mur, une main dans ses cheveux, Sasuke me fixait alors que son partenaire s'occupait de son érection. J'avais mal, je souffrais de le voir me regarder avec cette lueur destructrice. Pourtant, j'avançais jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.**

**- Deidara, soupira Sasuke. Je te présente mon mec, Naruto.**

**Un vague grognement lui répondit. Sasuke leva la main pour toucher mes lèvres. Il souriait.**

**- Vois, je peux me passer de toi.**

**- Je vois ça. Ma voix tremblait.**

**- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?**

**Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche. Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit.**

**- Tu me restera fidèle ? Rien qu'à moi ?**

**- Et toi ? Que dois-je faire alors que tu me trompe sans aucune pudeur ? **

**- C'est pour ton bien.**

**- Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça.**

**- Je dois te faire comprendre qui est le maître...**

**- Au revoir, Sasuke.**

**Je reculais sans le quitter des yeux. Il tenta de m'attraper mais c'était sans compter Deidara qui l'emporta dans la jouissance au moment où je m'en allais. Je me souviens avoir quitté cet endroit sans me souvenir de comment j'avais fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qe le lendemain, je me suis réveillé près d'Itachi.**

**J'ai fait mes bagages, ait donné un mot au majordome pour Doru puis suis partit comme un voleur. Sasuke n'était pas rentré de la nuit.**

**Encore une fois, il m'avait détruit.

* * *

**

**La rentrée. J'avais passé le mois restant sans m'en rendre compte, enchainant les coups d'une nuit. Itachi était venu reprendre les affaires de son frère. Nous avons fait l'amour dans ce même lit que j'avais partagé avec Sasuke. J'ai crié son nom en espérant oublier celui de mon ancien amant. Itachi m'apprit que son frère avait emmené ce Deidara chez son père. Mais son propre jeu s'était retourné contre lui puisqu'il l'a surpris dans le lit de Hacku.**

**Je n'étais pas triste pour lui. A vrai dire, j'en avais rien à faire. Il le méritait. Il avait voulu m'empêcher de vivre parce qu'il manquait de confiance en lui. Il souffrait de trouble émotionnel et devait consulter un psy. J'ai dit à Itachi que je n'en avais rien à faire d ece qui pouvait lui arriver avant de m'empaler sur lui et de le chevaucher.**

**Je ne l'aimais pas mais je dois avouer que j'appréçiais nos étreintes. Il n'était pas question de relation sérieuse, juste de prendre du bon temps entre adultes consentant.**

**Gaara observait tout ça d'un oeil distant mais je savais qu'il ne m'approuvais pas. Je lui racontais ce que Sasuke m'avait fait et il s'excusa de ne pas me l'avoir dit.**

**- Je l'avais soupçonné mais je n'y ai plus fait attention. Désolé.**

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

**Il avait d'autres problèmes à régler. En effet, pendant mon absence, les grand-parents de Neji avaitent forcé ses parents à organiser ses fiançailles avec Hinata. Après enquête, il s'avéra que c'était sous l'impulsion de sa cousine qui avait trouvé ce moyen pour se venger de lui. Forcé, Neji avait dû retourner chez lui avec une Hinata collé derrière lui 24 heures sur 24.**

**Je le réconfortais comme je pouvais en lui promettant de trouver une solution. C'était dur pour lui de le croiser dans les couloirs avec cette garce accroché à son bras. En plus, elle s'arrangeait pour se coller contre lui quand Gaara passait et disait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était l'amour fou. Mon ami aurait sombré s'il ne s'était pas fait un nouvel ami : Lee. Un type étrange, hyperactif et vraiment drôle qui adorait porter du vert. C'est lui qui poussa Gaara à tout faire pour récupérer son petit ami et le pousser à affronter la décision de ses grand-parents.

* * *

**

**Je ne fut pas mit dans la confidence. Ca ne me regardait pas et puis, si Gaara ressentait le besoin de m'en parler, il le ferait lorsqu'il le voudrait. J'étais bien trop occupé avec mes cours et puis, je pensais sans arrêt à Sasuke. Nous nous étions revu sans qu'aucun de nous ne fasse un geste l'un envers l'autre. J'étais indifférent ; c'était un mensonge car je savais que je ne le supporterais pas si je le voyais avec un autre.**

**Mais il n'en fut rien. Il restait égal à lui-même, même s'il me regardait souvent. Mais je n'étais pas décidé à pardonner. Comment oublier cette vision de lui en train de prendre son pied alors que j'étais là ? Ce rêve n'arrêtait pas de hanter mes nuits. Et je le haïssais pour ça.**

**Et un jour arriva celui qui allait me faire oublier toute cette douleur. Un mec cool et sympa qui me réapprendrait à sourire. Tobi...

* * *

**

**Voilà pour le chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos review et à dans trois jours.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou à tous. Me revoilà avec la suite de "Mon obsession". Comme je l'annonçais, les choses vont se corser avec l'arrivé de plusieurs persos décidé à semer la zizanie dans le couple de Naru/Sasu. Vous êtes prévenu alors ne tentez pas de m'assassiner !**

**Titre : Obsession 2**

**Auteur : Elaelle.**

**Disclaimers : Kishimoto, pas moi !**

**Résumé : lors de leur séjour chez la famille Uchiwa, le couple devra traverser de nouvelles épreuves. S'en sortiront-ils ? Naruto découvrira une facette de son amour qu'il ne soupçonnait mais pas du tout !**

**Il y aura : Naru/Sasu, vague **Naru/Ita et Sasu/Haku, Naru/Tobi, Sasu/Kisame, Naru/Kimimaro, Lee/Gaara, Neji/Hinata ( Ne vous en faites pas, vous comprendrez en lisant) **Ita/kimimaro** et d'autres encore...

**Spécial dédicace à Nanarusasu : j'adore ta fic "frères". Elle est vraiment excellente mais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps mais le site refusait de prendre le docu. Ca fait des jours que j'essaie de poster. Enfin, le voilà !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6. Salut, beau blond.**

**- Salut, beau blond.**

**C'est sur cette phrase que j'ai fait la connaissance de Tobi. J'étais assis sur un banc dans la cantine et je jouais distraitement avec le poisson dans mon assiette, ressassant de sombres pensées quand il s'est approché. J'étais pas d'humeur et j'allais l'envoyer balader vertement lorsqu'en redressant la tête, j'ai plongé dans son regard.**

**Comment décrire ce que j'ai ressentit ? C'était comparable à un coup de foudre mais à la fois très différent. Ses yeux avaient une couleur tout ce qu'il y a de plus étrange, d'un marron extrêmement clair. Très destabilisant, vous pouvez me croire. Je ne m'y attendais pas et j'en restais muet.**

**Il s'installa en face de moi sans plus de façon et commença à se présenter. Il s'appelait Tobi, avait mon âge et étudiait l'art. Que dire de plus ? Ah oui, plus cool que lui, tu meurs. C'est dingue parce que ce mec est aussi nonchalant que mon ami Shikamaru et je sais de quoi je parle. ( Enfin, sauf que Shika doit ça à une paresse sans pareille mais bon, ne chipotons pas sur les mots, hein ? )**

**Ses cheveux noirs partait dans tout les sens, quasiment indomptable. J'avais envie d'y fourrer ma mains pour tenter de les discipliner mais je réprimais vite cet envie : le harcèlement de Sasuke avait refroidit mes ardeurs ; Nous avons discuté puis il est partit comme il est venu en me lançant un clin d'oeil.**

**Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, notre relation n'était basé que sur de l'amitié. Oh bien sûr, dans les débuts j'avais eu l'idée de le mettre dans mon lit mais après un baiser initié par lui-même, j'ai vite compris qu'il n'en serait rien. Je ne saurais dire...c'était un pote, pas un amant.**

**Il me révéla d'ailleurs être incapable d'être fidèle et adorait papillonner à droite à gauche. Il me rappelait moi dans mes bon jours, sans ma redoutable technique bien évidemment ! Mes conseils en la matière lui valurent de devenir extrêmement redoutable. Mais il était encore loin du maître ( sans fausse modestie ).**

**Un jour que nous revenions du ciné, nous avons croisés Sasuke. Assis sur les marches menant à notre ancien appartement que je partageais toujours avec Gaara, il semblait attendre depuis des heures. Lorsque je l'ai vu, mon coeur n'a pu s'empêcher de faire des embardés. Bon sang, ce con m'attirait toujours !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ai-je dit d'un ton polaire.**

**- Nous devons parler.**

**- Je n'ai rien à te dire, moi !**

**J'allais passer quand il se leva vivement pour me retenir par le bras. Ses yeux glissèrent dans la direction de Tobi qui n'avait toujours rien dit avant de revenir sur moi, soudain flamboyant.**

**- Alors ça y est, tu m'a oublié ? Et vite, à ce que je vois !**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? C'est toi qui m'a trompé, je te rappele.**

**- Je t'ai dit pourquoi j'avais fait ça mais apparemment, tu n'a pas compris.**

**- Oh si, que j'étais ton jouet et rien d'autre. Mais je ne t'appartiens pas Sasu.**

**Ses yeux étincelèrent de rage puis il abattit violemment sa main sur ma joue. En une fraction de seconde, Tobi était sur lui et retenait ses bras derrière son dos.**

**- Mais t'est malade, lui criais-je en me frottant la joue. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

**- Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens, cria-t-il. Nul autre que moi ne doit te toucher, te sentir, te voir et je...**

**D'un coup, Tobi l'assomma. J'étais tétanisé, emplit de terreur. Je ne reconnaissais plus le garçon que j'aimais et les paroles que m'avais dite son père me revinrent à l'esprit. Oui, il fallait que j'aille lui demander conseil. J'ai aidé Tobi à monter Sasuke, nous l'avons allongé sur le divan puis j'ai appelé Itachi. Après avoir brièvement raconté ce qui s'était passé, je suis allé préparer mes affaires.**

**- Il a besoin d'aide, m'a dit Tobi.**

**- D'un internement, oui !**

**- Non, c'est bien plus profond que ça je pense. Lorsqu'il ira mieux, essaie de le faire parler. Je suis certain que...j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.**

**- Qui ne connait pas Sasuke ? marmonnais-je.**

**- Non, je l'ai vu autre part...rhaa, ça me reviendra. En attendant, si tu me racontais comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?**

**Je baissais la tête afin de ne pas voir son regard scrutateur. Le moment était venu de lui faire partager mon passé, ce que je répugnais à faire. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais honte, honte d'avoir été si faible !**

**Deux heures plus tard, je me taisais enfin, consterné. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se moque de moi mais il en fut tout autre. Visiblement, depuis ma séparation avec Sasu, j'avais tendance à me noyer dans le défaitisme.**

**- Je crois que vous avez tout faux, l'un comme l'autre. Visiblement, l'éclatement de votre couple vient du fait qu'après un an passé dans votre cocon, le retour dans le monde réel ne s'est pas fait sans dommage. Je dis toujours qu'il faut garder un peu de son indépendance si on veut pouvoir vivre en harmonie avec sa moitié. Et rien ne vaut une bonne discussion que des griefs gardés pour soi.**

**" Il ne t'a pas fait confiance et toi, tu as, en quelque sorte encouragé son comportement en te pliant à sa volonté. Vous deux avez besoin de redéfinir vos priorités mais ce n'est pas en vous faisant la guerre que ça s'arrangera. Naruto, je sais que tu l'aimes toujours mais si tu veux vivre avec lui, il va vous falloir faire des effort et des concessions. L'un comme l'autre. "**

**J'étais terrassé. Ces mots, il y avait longtemps que je me les était dit mais j'avais trop peur d'en mesurer les conséquences. Il avait raison, j'aimais toujours mon brun à la folie...mais il m'avait fait mal. Remarque, je n'étais pas rose non plus, voir tout les amants que j'avais eu depuis notre séparation. **

**Itachi finit par arriver. Il ne fit aucune remarque mais je savais que dans la voiture, j'allais en prendre pour mon grade. Ca ne rata pas !**

**- Mais bon sang, je t'avais dit qu'il était instable ! Me dit-il sitôt qu'il fut installé derrière son volant.**

**- Je le sais bien, soupirais-je. Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ?**

**- Lui dire une bonne fois pour toutes que c'était fini entre vous.**

**- Et tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ? **

**- Non, tu n'a rien fait pour ça !**

**- Ca va, jen ai soupé de tes réprimandes.**

**- Eh oh, je ne suis pas un de tes admirateurs alors parle-moi autrement, ok ?**

**- C'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois...**

**Sa main se glissa rapidement sur mon entrejambe et la pressa avec force. Je réagis aussitôt en rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos et le souffle court. Bon sang, il n'allait pas faire ça maintenant avec son frère allongé sur la banquette arrière !**

**- Continue et je me gare pour te baiser sur le bord de la route, dit-il d'une voix basse, menaçante. T'est excitant au possible Naru, il n'y a pas à dire mais t'est un vrai chieur quelquefois.**

**- Ca va, j'ai compris, haletais-je. Alors enlève ta main !**

**Il s'exécuta, le sourire aux lèvres. Dieu ce qu'il était beau ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas tombé amoureux de lui, hein ? Au lieu de ça, il avait fallut que je m'entiche de mon bourreau. Y avait rien à faire, il était mon obsession...et j'étais la sienne. Notre relation n'était pas franchement saine mais je l'aimais tellement que j'avais passé dessus. Et le retour faisait mal.

* * *

**

**Après notre arrivée, Sasuke étant sous la surveillance d'une infirmière engagé à la va-vite, j'ai rejoint Itachi et son père dans le salon. Doru avait les traits tirés ; il semblait fatigué et sur les nerfs. Lorsqu'il m'a vu, son regard s'est éclairé.**

**- Naruto, est-ce que tu va bien ?**

**- Oui monsieur.**

**- Appele-moi Doru, je t'en prie, dit-il en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Alors, avec Sasuke ? il ne t'a pas fait trop de mal ?**

**- Non.**

**- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusqu'à lever la main sur toi.**

**- Je t'avais prévenu, dit alors Itachi. Il faut le lui dire, il a le droit de savoir.**

**- De quoi parlez-vous ?**

**M'aurait-on sciemment caché des choses ? J'espérais que non car je doutais de pouvoir pardonner. Je me suis assis sur un canapé, le père et fils faisant de même en face de moi. Je le sentais pas mais alors, pas du tout.**

**- Il faut que tu sache que Sasuke est instable depuis bien longtemps, commença Doru. Enfant, il était si gentil, sensible et doux mais un évènement a fait qu'il est devenu celui que tu connais.**

**- Je ne comprend pas.**

**- Un jours, alors qu'il avait quatorze ans, Sasuke est tombé amoureux. Au début, il ne nous en a pas parlé mais je voyais combien il était heureux. Je le trouvais jeune et je pensais qu'il était encore trop tôt pour lui de s'embarquer dans des histoires de coeur mais naïvement, j'ai laissé vivre et je n'ai pas fait attention. J'aurais dû...**

**Son émotion était telle qu'il ne put continuer. Itachi prit donc la relève.**

**- Petit à petit, Sasuke a commencé à changer. Il maigrissait à vue d'oeil, ne mangeait presque plus et était plus instable. Nous avons cru qu'il traversait une crise avec son amie et après lui en avoir parlé, il nous assura que ce n'était rien et qu'il allait le gérer. Mais ça a empiré.**

**" Après plusieurs mois passé dans cet état, j'ai décidé d'en savoir un peu plus sur la fille qu'il fréquentait. Je l'ai donc suivi à son insu. Nous avons apprit qu'il sortait avec...un homme. Mais ce n'était pas le plus pire !**

**Ce type s'était arrangé pour le mettre totalement sous sa coupe. Il le manipulait en lui faisant croire qu'il était exceptionnel et unique. Sasuke était aveuglé par son amour et acceptait tout ce que cet homme lui imposait. Si tu avais vu comme il le traitait. "**

**- Il était sa pute, cracha Doru avec haine. Ce salaud avait transformé mon fils en prostitué. Il agissait de la même façon que Sasuke a fait avec toi, ce comportement n'est qu'une reproduction de ce qu'il a vécu auparavant. Nous avons tenté de le reprendre mais son influence était telle que Sasuke s'est enfuit avec lui.**

**- Nous l'avons retrouvé un an plus tard. Il vivait dans un petit immeuble miteux de banlieue, complètement drogué. Sa perception de la réalité ne se mesurait qu'en cet homme qui le contrôlait comme sa chose. Son bourreau a finit par être mit sous les verrous et Sasuke est revenu. Il a consulté un psy et nous avons tout fait pour l'aider mais visiblement, nous avons échoués.**

**Je ne savais plus que dire, horrifié. Comment pouvait-on se servir des sentiments d'un enfant ? J'étais au bord des larmes, ravagé par le chagrin et la culpabilité. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas su voir sa douleur ? Je l'avais abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin de mon aide.  
Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues alors que je ressassais ce qu'il avait vécu. Sasuke pardonne-moi, je ne suis pas digne de toi.**

**- Ne t'afflige pas Naruto, me dit Itachi.**

**- Hein ? Mais j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour lui, je...je ne sais pas...**

**- Ca n'aurait servi à rien d'autre qu'à te détruire toi-même, me dit Doru. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a vécu pendant cette année loin de nous mais j'avais l'espoir qu'il se confierait à toi.**

**- Il ne m'a jamais rien dit.**

**Je baissais la tête.**

**- Il ne me faisait pas assez confiance, visiblement.**

**- Je crois plutôt qu'il en avait honte. **

**- J'aurais tout fait s'il seulement il s'était confié !**

**- Est-ce à dire que tu ne fera rien désormais ?**

**Je me levais d'un bond, furieux du sous-entendu.**

**- J'aime votre fils, dis-je à Doru. Et même s'il m'a pronfondément blessé, ce n'est pas mon genre de tourner le dos à une personne qui a besoin de moi. Je l'aiderais autant que je peux même si j'en deviens fou !**

**Et je quittais la pièce à grand-pas.

* * *

**

**Itachi entra dans la serre et se dirigea droit vers la silhouette accroupie parmi les plants. Il l'attrapa par le bras, le tira vers lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou.**

**- Itachi ? demanda Kimimaro. Qu'y a -til ?**

**- Rien, je...**

**- Vous avez ramené Sasuke ?**

**- Naruto est avec lui.**

**- Ah...**

**Le jeune jardinier se dégagea de l'étreinte, le visage sombre.**

**- Alors c'est officiel ? Vous êtes ensembles maintenant ?**

**- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Toi et Naruto...c'était inévitable, je le savais.**

**Itachi resta muet dix secondes avant d'éclater de rire.**

**- Ca n'a rien de drôle, râla Kimimaro.**

**- Tu as cru que lui et moi ? Enfin, il est vraiment excitant, je te l'accorde mais ce n'est pas lui que j'aime.**

**Il glissa un doigt sous le menton du jeune homme afin de l'obliger à le regarder.**

**- Le seul dans mon coeur, c'est toi.**

**Des larmes de joie se mirent à dévaler les joues de Kimimaro. Lui qui avait si longtemps attendu que son amour lui soit rendu venait enfin de gagner le coeur de l'homme de ses rêves. Tout deux échangèrent un long baiser passionné et nous laisseront la nuit être l'unique témoin de leurs ébats.

* * *

**

**Encore désolé de ce petit retard mais j'ai trouvé un stage dans une petite maison d'édition et je croulais sous le boulot. le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible. Et thanks pour vos reviews. Et ce fichu site qui fonctionne quand il veut !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers : Kishimoto, pas moi ! Rha, ça m'énerve !**

**Résumé : Après avoir apprit une partie de la vérité, Naruto s'apprête à affronter Sasuke.**

**Il y aura : Naru/Sasu, vague **Naru/Ita et Sasu/Haku, Naru/Tobi, Sasu/Kisame, Naru/Kimimaro, Lee/Gaara, Neji/Hinata ( Ne vous en faites pas, vous comprendrez en lisant) **Ita/kimimaro** et d'autres encore...

**Spécial dédicace à Nanarusasu : Ta fic "frères" est terminé. Vivement que tu en poste une autre.

* * *

**** Chapitre 7. Raconte-moi une histoire.**

** (Flash d'un retour dans le passé.)**

**- Que dites-vous, Uchiwa-sama ? Etes-vous sérieux ?**

**- Oui. Je pense que vous devez éloigner votre fils du mien.**

**- Mais...je ne comprend pas votre démarche. Pourquoi ?**

**Doru Uchiwa se redressa dans son siège, les traits tirés. Depuis qu'il avait appris pour Sasuke et Gaara, une seule idée occupait son esprit : protéger le rouquin contre l'auto-destruction de son fils. La chose n'était pas aisé mais il se devait de le faire.**

**- Vous ne comprenez pas. Mon fils est instable et je crains qu'il emporte le votre dans sa folie. Il y a peu que nous l'avons retrouvé et sachez qu'il lui reste des séquelles de ce qu'il a subit. Il lui faudra du temps pour s'extirper de ce tourbillon de destruction dans lequel il a évolué jusqu'ici. C'est afin de préserver votre fils que je fais ça.**

**- Pouvez-vous être plus clair ?**

**- Sachez seulement que votre fils risque gros à rester avec.**

**- Vous seriez prêt à faire du mal à Sasuke uniquement afin de protéger le mien ?**

**- N'est-ce pas là le rôle de tout parents que de veiller sur sa progéniture ? dit Doru.**

**Le père de Gaara ne put qu'opiner de la tête. Il ferait tout pour éviter le moindre incident. Le lendemain de cette discussion, Sasuke et Gaara étaient envoyés chacun dans un lycée différent.

* * *

**

**Kimimaro leva la tête lorsque Itachi entra dans la serre.**

**- Ta réunion est terminé ? dit le jeune jardinier.**

**- Oui.**

**L'uchiwa s'approcha à grande enjambés, l'attrapa par le bras et vint nicher sa tête dans son cou.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? dit Kimimaro.**

**- Il sait tout.**

**- Oh ! Kimimaro passa ses mains le long de son dos dans un souci de le réconforter. Il savait qu'Itachi avait personnellement été très affecté par ce qui était arrivé à son frère et s'en était longtemps voulut de ne pas avoir su l'aider. Même maintenant, il s'accusait encore et portait seul le poids de sa culpabilité.**

**- Naruto va l'aider. Il l'aime et jamais il ne l'abandonnera.**

**- Oui, c'est ce qu'il nous as dit. Mais...**

**- Tu as peur que Sasuke sombre à nouveau ?**

**- C'est légitime, non ? Il a bien faillit recommencer.**

**Kimimaro l'obligea à s'asseoir tant il tremblait puis il s'installa sur ses genoux et encercla son cou de ses bras.**

**- Fais-lui confiance. Naruto peut aider ton frère a sortir du cercle vicieux dans lequel il s'est enfermé. Sache que j'ai foi en lui, en leur amour et s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que bien souvent ce sentiment peut faire des miracle.**

**- Comment fais-tu ?**

**- De quoi ? dit doucement le jeune homme.**

**- De toujours dire ce que l'on souhaite entendre, d'être si...rassurant. **

**Le garçon se contenta de rosir sous les compliments et baissa la tête. Itachi glissa un doigt sous son menton afin de plonger dans son regard de glace.**

**- Tu est tellement doux et si compréhensif. Parfois, je me dis que je ne te mérite pas, que tu devrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je ne suis pas digne de toi et...**

**- Chut, ne dit plus un mot.**

**" Que te reproches-tu ? D'avoir eu une liaison avec Naruto ? De ne pas avoir pu empêcher Sasuke de resombrer ? Allons Itachi, tu n'est pas un dieu et tu as le droit de trébucher, de faire des erreurs. Rien de ce que tu feras ne pourras me déçevoir alors ne culpabilise pas. Je t'aime et rien d'autre n'a d'importance. "**

**Itachi esquissa un sourire. Dieu ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son Kimimaro. Il avait été bien stupide d'attendre tout ce temps pour lui dévoiler ses sentiments.**

**- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? dit l'Uchiwa.**

**- Ah oui ? dit son amant d'une voix taquine.**

**- Oh oui. A la folie.**

**- Je t'ai toujours aimé mon coeur et ça, ça ne changera jamais.**

**Tout deux échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser.

* * *

**

**Je suis monté comme une flèche jusque devant sa chambre. Mais une fois là, mes mains se sont mise à trembler, tant et si bien qu'il m'a fallut attendre de reprendre mon calme. J'avais peur, j'étais terrifié. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais ça ?**

**Je savais que je devais y aller, que je devais le voir. Mais que dire devant son possible désarroi ? Comment étais-je supposé réagir ? Je n'en savais rien et ça m'angoissait.**

**Puis je me suis reprit : Naruto, tu l'aimes et il a besoin de toi. Alors arrête de jouer au couard et de te trouver des excuses. Fonce, on verra bien.**

**Encore une fois, je m'apprêtais à mettre mon coeur à nu, celui qu'il avait déjà tellement malmené.**

**J'entrais pour trouver la chambre plongé dans la pénombre. Les rideaux tirés ne laissait filtrer qu'un rai de lumière. J'avançais de quelques pas pour m'arrêter devant le lit où Sasuke dormait, probablement drogué. Je restais là à le regarder se tourner dans tout les sens, le visage crispé, en sueur. Apparemment, il était en plein cauchemar.**

**Sa voix s'éleva alors, entrecoupés de sanglot. Il m'appelait, répétant sans cesse mon nom comme une prière.**

**- Na...Naruto, attend...non...c'est pas...je t'en prie...**

**J'étais au bord des larmes. Il y avait une telle souffrance contenue dans sa voix !**

**- Pard...pardon...me laisse...me laisse pas...pardon...**

**- Sasuke, soufflais-je.**

**- Je t'aime...crois-moi, me laisse pas...**

**Tel un automate, je me glissais à ses côtés pour le prendre dans mes bras. J'ignorais s'il m'entendait ou pas et je n'en avais rien à faire. J'avais besoin de le toucher, de sentir son parfum enivrant. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa chevelure en répétant inlassablement que j'étais là et que désormais, tout irait bien. Il finit par se calmer et son sommeil fut paisible. Alors je me laissais aller à sombrer moi aussi.**

**Une caresse me tira des bras de morphée. J'ouvris les yeux pour plonger dans deux onyx qui me fixait. Sasuke s'était réveillé et me contemplait dans mon sommeil. Il s'éloigna d'un bond alors que je me redressais pour se réfugier à l'autre bout du lit. J'étais étonné de sa réaction maiis ne posait pas de question.**

**- Approche, dis-je en tendant la main vers lui.**

**Il la considéra quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.**

**- Je n'en veux pas.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Je t'ai dit que je n'y toucherais plus.**

**De quoi parlait-il ?**

**- Sasuke...**

**- A chaques fois, c'est pareil. Tu me fait faire toutes ces choses que je déteste, me trompes puis tu me laisses seul pendant des jours. Et tu crois que tu peux revenir comme ça sans que je ne dise rien ? J'en ai assez !**

**- Sasu...**

**- Ne m'appele pas comme ça ! hurla-t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit, un seul à le droit de le faire et c'est Naruto.**

**Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en gémissant des phrases incohérentes pour moi mais qui semblait avoir un sens pour lui. Dans tout cet embroglio, je n'en retenait qu'un nom : Orochimaru.**

**Etait-ce l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal ? Qu'éprouvait-il encore pour lui ?**

**Il fallait que je sache...**

**- M'aimes-tu ?**

**Sasuke arrêta aussitôt de se balancer. Il me coula un regard noir, empreint de fureur puis, sans que je ne puisse faire aucun geste, me sauta dessus. Ses jambes immobilisèrent mes bras alors qu'il plaquait ses deux mains sur mes joues. J'étais tétanisé de peur mais il fallait, je ne devais pas détourner les yeux.**

**- Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? persifla-t-il. Il n'y a qu'un seul homme dans ma vie aujourd'hui et c'est Naruto. **

**- Ah...ah oui ?**

**- Il est mon âme soeur, celui que j'ai toujours cherché. Jamais encore je n'avais encore été si heureux. Il est ma lumière, mon soleil et grâce à lui, j'ai enfin entrevu la lumière au bout du tunnel alors ne prononce jamais plus son nom.**

**Il l'avait dit. Il m'aimait, il l'avait dit ! Et c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir.**

**- Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke.**

**- Qui...**

**- Regarde-moi ! Regarde mes yeux !**

**- Oh, je...Naruto ?**

**- Enfin, je te retrouve.**

**- Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que...oh mon dieu, je t'ai blessé ?**

**- Sasuke, comme je suis heureux.**

**Mais mon brun ne semblait pas du même avis. Perdu dans ses pensées, il marmonna d'une voix atone qu'il avait encore recommencé.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**Même si j'en savais une partie, ce n'était pas à moi de le lui dire.**

**- Il faut que je te raconte une histoire, dit lentement Sasuke. Oui, il faut que je te la dise...

* * *

**

**Gomen ! je sais, je suis à la bourre et je n'avais pas d'excuse. Je suis sincèrement désolée et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le septième chapitre avant la fin. J'ai mis du temps et j'en suis désolé. Après celle-ci, je continuerais Uchiwa'story et le prince et le troll. Puis ce sera le tour de toutes mes autres fics.**

**Il y aura : Naru/Sasu, vague **Naru/Ita et Sasu/Haku, Naru/Tobi, Sasu/Kisame, Naru/Kimimaro, Lee/Gaara, Neji/Hinata ( Ne vous en faites pas, vous comprendrez en lisant) **Ita/kimimaro** et c'est tout.

* * *

**8. La perte de lui-même.**

**- Je ne suis rien, pas même un humain. Le déchet que je suis n'aurait jamais du avoir le privilège de regarder un ange tel que toi. J'appartiens au ténèbres, la lumière me fuit et j'errerais à jamais dans les noirceurs de la terre...**

**Voilà ce que m'a dit Sasuke avant de commencer à me raconter son histoire. Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Je voyais enfin à quel point il manquait de confiance en lui. Il se haïssait, exécrait son existence et se punissait pour chaques goulée d'air qu'il respirait. J'avais mal au coeur, je souffrais pour lui. Mes larmes se mêlait aux siennes, la marque de ma compassion pour sa douleur. Pourtant, je restais silencieux, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'appréçierait pas que je puisse le prendre en pitié.**

_**Flash Back raconté par Sasuke.**_

_**Pour mes quatorze ans, mes amis et moi-même avions décidés d'aller en boîte, un nouveau club qui venait d'ouvrir. J'étais pas mal excité à l'idée de faire la fête. lorsque nous sommes arrivés, l'alcool à commencé à couler à flot. J'avais envie de faire les choses en grand et ne lésinait pas sur l'argent. Je voulais que ce soit mémorable.**_

_**Je ne faisais attention à rien, je n'étais pas là pour draguer. C'est lui qui est venu à moi. Avec le jeu des lumières, il était tout simplement époustouflant. Sa carnation pâle était mise en valeur par sa longue chevelure noire. Et il avait un regard...des yeux aux pupilles fendues ! J'avais l'impression d'être sous la coupe d'un serpent.**_

_**Nous avons passés le reste de la soirée à discuter. Il était si galant, si prévenant...j'avoure que je suis tout de suite tombé sous sa coupe.**_

_**Je l'ai revu sans rien dire à personne. Il était mon secret, bien plus âgé que moi et je me refusait à lui créer des problèmes. Nos premières semaines ont été idylliques. Il me faisait voir des choses incroyables dont je ne soupçonnait pas même l'existence. Il faisait des fêtes d'enfer, avait des amis riches et influent...l'alcool, le sexe, la drogue...je ne savais rien lui refuser. **_

_**En ce temps-là, j'ai fait des choses que je regrette aujourd'hui. Cette profusion de drogue m'a fait accepter de participer à des orgies, des échanges de partenaires. Il aimait me voir avec d'autres, ça l'excitait. Lui ne se gênait pas pour me tromper et s'arrangeait toujours pour que je le surprenne. Il me brisait chaques jours un peu plus, quand je rentrais pour le trouver avec ses amants, dans notre lit.**_

_**Seulement moi, ce train de vie commençait à me ronger surtout que son attitude avait changé. Il se montrait plus distant avec moi lorsque je refusais de faire ce qu'il voulait. Un jour, nous avons eu une violente dispute, une parmi tant d'autres et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que tout a basculé.**_

_**Il m'a frappé. Je suis resté deux jours inconscient tant ça avait été violent. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il s'est mit à pleurer en disant qu'il était désolé, qu'il m'aimait. Mais moi, ça ne me suffisait pas. Je lui ai annonçé mon intention de le quitter...il en avait décidé autrement.**_

_**Il me droguait. De cette façon, j'étais docile et il pouvait me vendre à ses amis. J'étais tellement dans les vapes que je ne réagissait plus. Pour moi, seul importait ma dose journalière. De plus, m'étant enfuit de chez moi, personne ne pouvait m'aider puisque ma famille ne savait pas où je me trouvait. Je leur avait mentit en disant que j'étais heureux, que tout allait bien. Mais en fait, c'était une illusion dans laquelle je me complaisait.**_

_**Orochimaru m'avait tellement bien lobotomisé que lorsque ma famille à tenté de me prévenir, je me suis enfuit avec lui. Mon monde se résumait à sa personne, je n'étais qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon qu'il manipulait à sa guise et qu'il bourrait de drogue lorsqu'elle se rebellait un peu trop. J'avais perdu espoir, plus personne ne se souciait de moi.**_

_**Je me trompais : mon père finit par me retrouver et s'arrangea pour faire tomber cette ordure avec toute sa clique. Néanmoins, il en reste quelques-un en liberté, comme ce Kisame. Je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai entamé une thérapie et j'ai cru que j'étais guéri. Seulement...**_

_**...seulement, Kisame à fait remonter à la surface mes anciens démons. Et j'ai adopté le même comportement destructeur qu'Orochimaru parce que je ne voulais pas souffrir une seconde fois. Je me disais qu'en t'éloignant, je souffrirais moins. Puis tu es venu dans cette boîte. J'avais prit des cachets, il y avait ce blond qui te ressemblait...je voulais tant que tu me touches, que tu me dise que tu m'aimais.**_

_**Mais toi, tu ne l'a pas fait. Tu me fixais avec cette douleur au fond des yeux. Et j'ai perdu la tête. J'ai pensé que je devais te montrer que j'étais ton monde, ton univers. Toi, tu est partit...et je me suis perdu moi-même.**_

_**Fin flahs back.**_

**- Je t'aime.**

**Une heure a passé, peut être deux depuis qu'il a terminé son histoire et c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à lui dire. J'avais versé toutes les larmes de mon corps. Maintenant, mes yeux étaient sec. Je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas su comprendre à quel point il avait mal, à quel point il avait besoin de moi. Au lieu de ça, je l'avais laissé tomber pour ensuite coucher avec son frère.**

**Je me répugnait, tout mon être m'abhorrait devant l'étendue de ma bêtise. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ?**

**Et Sasuke ne disait rien. Il gardait la tête baissé, ayant encore honte de tout ce qu'il m'avait avoué. J'ai glissé un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder.**

**- Ne te cache pas, lui ai-je dit. Là où toi, tu ne vois que folie et honte, moi je vois l'être exceptionnel que tu es. Je vois tout l'amour que tu es capable de donner, je vois ton abnégation et ta gentillesse. Là où tu ne vois que ténèbres, je ne vois que lumière. Je veux être ta route, ton chemin, ta rédemption.**

**" Je veux être ton ange à toi, te soutenir jusqu'à ce que tu puisses voler de tes propres ailes. Je te réchaufferait, te réconforterait aussi longtemps que tu en aura besoin. Je suis ton abri, ton refuge, Amour. "**

**Il commença à pleurer. J'effaçais ses larmes de ma langue tout en caressant son visage du bout des doigts. Il gémissait sous mes caresses, les yeux plongés dans les miens. J'osais alors poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, juste un contact. Puis je les caressais à tour de rôle avec ma langue jusqu'à ce qu'il me laisse pénétrer dans l'antre chaude de sa bouche. J'incitais un ballet qui se prolongea jusqu'à ce que nous manquâmes de nous écrouler par manque d'air.**

**Mon Sasuke, je l'avais retrouvé. Le complément de moi-même.**

**Je parsemais son visage de baisers papillons, glissait jusqu'à son oreille pour la titiller avec mes dents. Il y avait toujours été sensible et j'esquissais un sourire en l'entendant gémir. Oh, comme j'aimais ce son ! Celui qui disait qu'il commençait à perdre pied. Je m'attaquais à son cou blanchâtre, le marquant comme mien. Mes mains partaient à nouveau à la découverte de son corps, j'en redécouvrais chaques contours, chaques aspérités. Je me noyais dans la douceur de sa peau, m'enivrait de son parfum. Il me berçait des ses cris. **

**Je lui écartais les jambes pour m'installer entre. N'étant vétû que d'un boxer, l'honorable bosse qui le déformait me fit sourire. J'ôtais mon tee-shirt et le regardait tandis qu'il tendait ses bras vers moi avec une expression si douce !**

**Je me suis blottit contre lui. Le contact de sa peau m'électrisa alors que nous nous perdions dans un baiser qui nous coupa le souffle. Mon jean ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sol, de même que le dernier morceau de tissu me séparant de lui et je m'agenouillais pour lécher son membre sur toute sa longueur.**

**Je regardais mon amour tourner la tête dans tout les sens en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. J'esquissais un sourire puis l'avalait. Son gland buta au fond de ma gorge. J'y appliquais une succion puis déglutit : il vint aussitôt dans un feulement et j'avalais sa saveur âcre. Je connaissais la manière de l'amener aussi sûrement dans l'extase qu'il n'y avait que lui qui savait me sucer comme je l'aimais. Je me redressais, l'observant dans toute sa beauté, alangui sur les draps.**

**Mon ange noir, mon démon. Jamais encore je ne fut submergé autant à cet instant par ce sentiment d'amour. Je prenais enfin conscience de tout ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux : mon avenir. Sasuke était, est et serait à jamais le seul. A jamais !**

**Vous diriez que c'est présomptueux de ma part de dire ça ? Pourtant, j'en avais une conscience aïgue tandis que je le faisait mien. Mes hanches adoptait un rythme d'enfer tant et si bien qu'il me laboura le dos de ses ongles. Ses cris, mélangés aux miens emplissait la chambre. D'une main, je le redressais, l'embrassait puis le retournait afin qu'il soit de dos à moi. Sasuke s'assit sur mes genoux, leva les bras pour les passer autour de mon cou et rejeta la tête en arrière, me laissant le champs libre pour dévorer son cou. **

**C'est dans cette position que nous atteignâmes le septième ciel, lui s'empalant sur mon membre gorgé de désir, m'offrant une vision majestueuse de sa personne terrassé par l'orgasme. Sasuke retomba sur le lit, m'entraînant dans sa chute.**

**- Je vais t'écraser, dis-je mais il m'empêcha de me retirer.**

**- Reste comme ça, je veux te sentir à jamais en moi. Je t'aime, Naruto.**

**- Je t'aime, Sasuke.**

**C'est dans cette position que le sommeil nous trouva.**

**NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu**

**- Alors ?**

**Doru referma la porte, un large sourire sur les lèvres.**

**- Je crois que tout ira bien désormais.**

**- Oh...et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda un Itachi tout sourire.**

**- Disons qu'ils ont étés assez explicites sur l'état de leur relation, vu le bruit...**

**- Je suis d'accord, dit Kimimaro. Je pense que nous n'avons plus à nous en faire. Naruto saura prendre soin de lui.**

**- Mmm...je suis d'accord aussi, dit Itachi. Seulement, il reste un souci : Maman.**

**Le visage de Doru se ferma aussitôt.**

**- Ne t'en fait pas pour elle, j'ai déjà réglé le problème. Elle se tiendra à l'écart d'eux.**

**- Peut-on savoir ce que tu lui a dit ? demanda son fils aîné.**

**- Peut-être un jour te ferais-je l'honneur de t'enseigner mon immense savoir en matière de dompter une femme.**

**- Allez papa, me laisse pas comme ça ! geignit Itachi.**

**- T'es un gosse ! murmura Kimimaro.**

**La grimace que lui fit son petit-ami le conforta dans cette idée.**

**- Papa, dit Itachi. Attend-moi !**

**- J'ai pas envie que tu me saoule, dit Doru en s'éloignant.**

**- Dis-le moi !**

**Kimimaro souhaita bonne chance en pensée au couple qui dormait derrière la porte avant de leur emboiter le pas. Mieux valait surveiller Itachi avant que son père ne décide de l'étrangler pour harcèlement.

* * *

Comme je l'ai annonçé, plus qu'un chapitre et ce sera The End ! J'aime pas ce mot-là. Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et messages d'encouragement**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou à tous. Bouhou, j'ai les boules, c'est la fin. Je voulais pas la poster mais rester sur un inachevé, très peu pour moi. Alors voilà, c'est la fin.Enfin, si on peut dire ça...**

**Titre : Obsession 2**

**Auteur : Elaelle.**

**Disclaimers : Kishimoto, pas moi !**

**Résumé : La vie est belle et paisible.**

**Il y aura : Naru/Sasu, vague **Naru/Ita et Sasu/Haku, Naru/Tobi, Sasu/Kisame, Naru/Kimimaro, Lee/Gaara, Neji/Hinata ( Ne vous en faites pas, vous comprendrez en lisant) **Ita/kimimaro** et d'autres encore...

* * *

**Un temps pour tout.**

**Ma vie est ce qu'elle est : calme, paisible et douce. J'apprécie de rester assis sur ma chaise longue, à regarder la course du soleil. J'aime lorsque vient le temps pour lui de céder sa place à la nuit, lorsqu'il fait tout son possible pour que ses rayons surpassent la ligne d'horizon. **

**Je ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que les étoiles s'illuminent. Alors je tend l'oreille.**

**La porte s'ouvre dans ce bruit si particulier. Puis j'entend ses pas s'approcher, de cette démarche lente que j'aime chez lui. Il vient passer ses bras autour de mon cou, son souffle chaud caresse mes cheveux, hérissant le duvet de ma nuque.**

**J'aime lorsqu'il m'embrasse, en prenant son temps. Toute cette tendresse qu'il m'offre, qu'il me donne chaque jours, je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer. Il me sussurre des mots doux puis me laisse pour aller faire la cuisine. Depuis qu'il a fait ce travail sur lui-même, il a commencé à faire les choses pour lui. Et ça c'est soldé par des études de cuistot. Un sourire étire mes lèvres lorsque je l'entend râler en m'entendant. Il n'aime pas ce mot, cuistot. Il trouve cette appellation vulgaire et peu représentative de son métier. Moi, je suis devenu écrivain. C'est parfait pour moi et je suis assez doué. Mes trois derniers livres ont étés des best-sellers et j'en suis content. Nous vivons bien.**

**Moi j'aime bien sa toque de chef. Il m'arrive parfois de lui demander de la mettre pendant nos jeux amoureux. Mais le costume que je préfère, c'est lorsqu'il ne porte rien d'autre que sa peau. Lorsqu'il est étendu sur les draps, les joues rouges et le souffle court. C'est comme ça que j'aime le voir, alangui et tout à moi.**

**Ma vie ? Elle est parfaite. Nous sommes un couple normal. Parfois il y a des disputes mais rien de vraiment sérieux, juste quelques accrochages nécessaire à notre couple. C'est comme tout le monde : on se chamaille pour la télécommande, des broutilles pour savoir qui va regarder qui, les vêtements sale qui traînent dans la chambre, la lunette des w.c...bref, la routine. Et je l'aime, cette routine !**

**C'est vrai que parfois, j'aimerais être seul avec lui parce qu'avoir cinq enfant en bas âge, c'est gratifiant mais peu reposant. Eh oui, il a réussi à me convaincre d'adopter toute une fatrie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient séparés. Des quintuplés, orphelins à la naissance. Leur père les avait abandonné après le décès de leur mère, morte durant l'accouchement. Tragique début de vie pour ces adorables chérubins.**

**Son père fut d'une grande aide lors du dépôt de notre dossier d'adoption. Les services sociaux rechignèrent à confier cinq enfant à un couple d'homosexuel jusqu'à ce que Doru ne s'impose. Croyez-moi, les yeux de l'assistante brillait tellement que j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'aveugler. Elle aurait bien aimé se glisser dans le lit de Doru si seulement ce fut possible : depuis son divorce, il fréquentait une femme douce et gentille, Tenten qu'elle s'appele. Elle est assez jeune mais l'essentiel est qu'il s'aiment vraiment.**

**Après l'arrivé de nos bébés, notre vie subit un bouleversement intégral. Nos nuits ne furent plus ce qu'elles étaient pendant longemps, longtemps...**

**Mais je ne m'en plaint pas : Sasuke est devenu un volcan de douceur. Il nous couve et s'occupe de notre famille tel un précieux trésor. Pour ma part, j'aime qu'il s'occupe de moi de la sorte.**

**Les noms de nos terreur : Angel, aussi pâle qu'il est blond. Nanou, de son vrai nom Nathan, blond également aux yeux vairons. Puis Jamesie, blond cendré aux yeux gris. Elias, brun aux yeux vert et Aaron, cheveux noirs et yeux sombres. C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à Sasuke mais la ressemblance s'arrête là car ce coquin est le meneur de la bande. Toujours prêt à faire les quatre cent coups, il est pire que moi dans ma jeunesse.**

**Nous sommes aussi soudés que les doigts de la main. Rien n'ébranle notre cocon familial. Doru est content d'être grand-père même si parfois, il rêve de les étrangler. Itachi et Kimimaro, mariés depuis l'an passé vivent toujours au manoir Uchiwa, en attendant la fin de construction de leur maison. **

**Je vois toujours Gaara et Neji, aussi amoureux que le premier jour. Ils n'ont pas eu une vie facile tout les deux, hinata a bien manqué réussir de les séparer mais finalement, ils s'en sont bien sortit. Sakura a eu une petite fille avec Jiraya. Croyez-moi, je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là entre ces deux là ! Quant à Tobi, toujours aussi cool. Et maqué avec une certaine Ino,.**

**Je ne parlerais pas des autres, ils sont insignifiant à mes yeux. Mon monde, c'est Sasuke et nos enfants. Je les aime tant !**

**Ah, le repas est prêt. J'entre dans le salon et je manque de m'étaler par terre, bousculé par Aaron et Jamesie. Ces deux-là, qu'ont-ils encore fait ?**

**- A table ! dit Sasuke en posant les plats.**

**Notre fatrie s'installe en pavoisant à haute voix. Je m'assied face à Sasuke qui me gratifie d'un sourire tendre. J'entend vaguement les enfant rires et chuchoter puis "oh les amoureux" s'élève alors qu'ils rient. Je les menace du regard, sans effet et commence à manger. Le repas est animé, nous discutons du prochain enfant que nous allons avoir. Nos garçons sont assez âgé maintenant et Sasuke a su me...convaincre.**

**Ne riez pas, il est aussi perfide qu'un serpent lorsqu'il veut quelque chose et emploie des méthodes déloyale pour me soutirer mon accord. Qu'y puis-je lorsqu'il me fait grimper au rideau tout en s'assurant que je dise oui ?**

**Le temps à passé mais malgré tout, six ans en tout après l'adoption , mes yeux le voit comme au premier jours. Nous n'avons que 29 ans mais notre vie est bien remplie. Et ce nouvel enfant va encore consolider nos liens. Cette fois-ci, nous avons eu recours à une mère porteuse. Elle s'est faite inséminé avec le sperme de Sasuke. La prochaine fois, ce sera moi. J'ai râlé un peu mais finalement, ça me plairait d'avoir un enfant de mon sang. J'aurais été comblé si je l'avais eu avec sasuke mais je ne regrette rien.**

**Assis parmi les miens, je suis serein. Nous avons surmontés chaques problèmes la tête haute, bravant les intempéries ensembles. Et nous avons réussi là où d'autres ont échoués. Notre couple n'est qu'un, nous nous aimons comme au premier jours et rien ne nous séparera. Sauf la mort mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Qui sait ?**

* * *

La fin tant redouté est arrivé. Dieu que je n'aime pas ce mot. Mais qui sait, peut-être ferais-je plusieurs séquelles. 


End file.
